<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners In Crime (Connor/Reader) [Modern AU] by Gremlin_Lord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842747">Partners In Crime (Connor/Reader) [Modern AU]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord'>Gremlin_Lord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/Reader, F/M, modernau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Anderson are both on homicide cases. Slowly, they've come to realize as they're assigned more and more cases of homicides, it's come to their senses that they've got themselves a murderer on the loose.</p><p>For a month the two men couldn't find anything that could lead them to this serial killer who seemed to be having a blast. It wasn't until someone else was assigned to them. Getting herself into a little trouble, she made a deal with the DPD that if they forget about her little stunt, she'll help them in capturing the killer that they've had such a hard time with.</p><p>Unknowingly, both the trouble maker and detective's lives were going to change once they've entered each other's world.</p><p>(Please read at your own discretion, there's no smut or anything but there is a bit of gore and strong languages so please be careful while reading this)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [ 1 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small droplets of water fell from the sky as bright lights of the color red and blue can be seen in the darkly lit streets of a small neighborhood in Detroit. Some of the neighbors had gathered around the area, whispering among each other about the commotion going on. A news van quickly made its way and parked somewhere on the side of the street as a cameraman and a news reporter quickly exit out of the van started to inform the people all over the City of Detroit on what was happening on the street. </p><p>It wasn't long until a 1980s DODGE Aries Coupe made it's way to the street as well and parked somewhere on the side of the sidewalk. A tall man with gray jaw-length hair and a full beard came out from the very old car. Taking a look around, he started to make his way over to the house that was blocked off by some police tape. One of the police that was taking watch to make sure no one would sneak in pulled the tape over the man's head as he ducked a bit and continued his way to the house before he paused a bit and looked over his head, seeing a male with wavy dark brown hair get out of the car as well.</p><p>He sighed a bit, seeing the male. "Connor!" he yelled, which only gained the male's attention as their eyes made contact with each other. "Hurry up!" he scolded before he continued to walk to the house to talk to one of the workers who was waiting for him by the porch of the house.</p><p>The young male whose name was Connor muttered under his breath before closing the door to the car and made his way to the house as well, the same officer pulled the tape over the also tall male's head who needed to duck his head a bit as well. Making his way towards the house, he caught up to the older male who seemed to be talking to the other older man.</p><p>"What do we have now Collins?" Connor questioned the man.</p><p>"Derek Mane. His friends went to check up on him after they hadn't heard from him for a while only to find him dead sitting in his kitchen." Collins said while walking in the house as the two other males followed him into the house and made their way to the kitchen. </p><p>"Seems like he was playing a game of Russian roulette" the other man said.</p><p>"That's the thing Hank" Collins started. "He was playing Russian roulette but seemed like he had company" he ended as he walked over to the table with the other two males followed, now seeing two revolvers on the table.</p><p>"At least we know who won" the male named Hank said. </p><p>"Here's the interesting part, look in the revolvers" Collins said before grabbing the two guns, obviously having latex gloves on before touching them" and opened the barrel. </p><p>"Looks like we have a cheating bastard as well" Hank added. The two males looked at the two revolvers as the one that the victim had used had a barrel fully loaded with only one bullet missing while the other revolver that was with the victim only had one bullet loaded in the barrel. </p><p>"Any enemies?" Connor questioned.</p><p>Collins shook his head. "Not that his friends know of. They said he was a pretty friendly guy"</p><p>The brown haired male cursed under his breath as he left the two older men to talk to themselves and started to walk around the house to try and look for some evidence. Walking around the kitchen he noticed a pair of forks and spoons laid out on the counter. They seemed to be in some sort of pattern but nothing that Connor could decipher. </p><p>He stared long and hard at the patterned forks and spoons, trying to decipher it but to no avail. He sighed, glancing over at the two men. "What's this?" he questioned, earning their attention.</p><p>Both Hank and Collins walked over to Connor and looked at the patterned spoons and forks as Collins shrugged. "We know it's a code but we don't know what kind of code it is. We guessed the killer is trying to tell us something but we weren't able to find out about it" he explained.</p><p>Connor slowly nodded as Hank scoffed a bit. "What, are they putting us on a manhunt or some shit?" he questioned.</p><p>"Who knows" Collins huffed out.</p><p>After a good few hours and unable to find anything that was useful to them, the two men left the house and started to head back to the DPD. The ride back wasn't exactly quiet as Knights of the Black Death was blaring out from the car. Once the car was parked in the parking lot in front of the building of the DPD the two males exit out of the car and went inside the building.</p><p>"Do you have to play that music so loud?" Connor questioned the man, glancing over at him.</p><p>"If you have a problem with it you can go ahead and get yourself your own car. Then you can listen to whatever music you want" Hank retorted, not looking at the male.</p><p>Connor only sighed in response as they went inside the elevator as Hank pressed on the button with the number 79 on it. While the elevator was taking the two men to the 79th floor, there was a silence between them as the two didn't talk to one another. Slowly, the number slowly made it's way to the 79th floor as a small ding notified the men that they were on their designated floor. The doors opening, the two men exit the elevator and made their way past the counter and other officers that were hanging around the small lobby and went through the doors and to their desks. Sitting in their chairs, Connor buried his face in his hands, sighing in frustration.</p><p>"It's already been a month and we have no leads" he huffed out.</p><p>"Fucker's been playing us for a month" Hank snarled out.</p><p>"Hank! Connor!" Fowler yelled out, earning the two's attention. "C'mere!" he yelled out.</p><p>The two men sighed and got out of their seats and made their way to the man's office, getting themselves ready for a scolding by the man. Entering the office, the men were surprised to see a woman sitting on Fowler's desk with handcuffs.</p><p>"Meet your new partner" Fowler said. Hearing those words the two men looked at the man like he was crazy before they looked back at the woman.</p><p>She smiled at them as she hopped off the desk and walked over to them. "Names Y/n L/n. Nice to be working with you"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [ 2 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giving the two men a smile, she hopped off the desk and walked over to them. "Names Y/n L/n. Nice to be working with you" she said.</p><p>"You're not serious are you?" Hank questioned his boss with an incredulous look.</p><p>"She's our only lead to this killer of yours" Fowler explained with a sigh. "I know it's hard but you'll just have to endure it until you catch the person you're after" he said.</p><p>"Question" Connor said, averting his gaze from the woman to look at his boss who only turned his attention to the brown haired male. "She didn't...y'know" he said, hesitant to say a certain word as the woman only scoffed.</p><p>"Please I'm not that dumb to screw up my life" she said to the male who looked back at her. "Can I please get out of these cuffs now?" She questioned while turning on her heels and held out her hands.</p><p>Fowler sighed and walked over to her and took out the keys and put it through the keyhole before twisting it as the cuffs fell off of her wrists.</p><p>She rubbed her wrists a bit before smiling at the man. "Thank you" she told him.</p><p>"Make sure to keep an eye on her. We had a bit of trouble catching her" Fowler warned.</p><p>Hank only sighed, starting to leave the office. "How fucking great..." he muttered before he left.</p><p>"He seems like a swell guy" Y/n said with sarcasm.</p><p>"Sorry, he's usually like that" Connor informed. "Uh, shall we?" He looked at the woman before turning his gaze to the door.</p><p>"Sure" she smiled before exiting the office with Connor following behind her.</p><p>While making their way towards Connor's and Hank's desk, the two young adults ran into a very annoying co-worker who seemed to have an ice pack on his nose.</p><p>"Oh detective, how nice to see you" Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"Finally being put into jail?" He hissed.</p><p>"Piss off Gavin" Connor warned, glaring at the male.</p><p>"Why don't you stay out of this?" Gavin told, looking at the brown haired male.</p><p>"Pretty cocky for getting their ass beat by a woman" the h/c haired female retorted with a smirk plastered on her face.</p><p>"I'd shut your mouth if I were you" he growled a bit stepping towards the female who was soon blocked by Connor.</p><p>"Leave us alone Gavin" Connor warned the male, still glaring at him.</p><p>Gavin only scoffed, "Whatever". While walking past them, he ran his shoulder into Connor's before going to do his own thing.</p><p>Connor only huffed as the woman looked at him. "I could take care of myself y'know" she told him, making him look over at her.</p><p>"Still, you never know what he might do" Connor said.</p><p>The h/c haired woman stared at the male for a bit before she chuckled softly and started to make her way over to Hank. "How interesting" she said, walking past a now confused Connor by her words. Quickly he started to follow her as if he were a puppy.</p><p>Y/n sat on the desk, looking at Hank who was looking through photos. Leaning forward a bit, she tried to look at them too until another officer went over to them.</p><p>"Hank" they called out, causing the grey haired male to look at the person who only handed him a file. "The case from today" they said before leaving.</p><p>Hank was about to open the files before the woman snatched it from his hands. "Hey!" He yelled.</p><p>She looked at him with a bit of an annoyed expression, holding the folder in one of her hands. "Do you want me to help or not" she questioned the man.</p><p>"I don't need your damn help" he hissed, standing up and snatched the file back.</p><p>"Really? Because it seems like you need some help" she said before crossing her legs and resting her elbow on her knee and putting her chin on her hand.</p><p>"Come on dad, maybe she could be of some use" Connor said softly, looking at the male.</p><p>"Dad?" She questioned, now sitting up straight as she looked at Connor before looking back at Hank. "Ohh" she smirked a bit. "I see now". Jumping off the desk, she leaned against it, looking at Hank. "If you don't want my help, fine." She said while walking around the desk. "But just so you know lieutenant" she glanced at the male, letting her hand glide on the tabletop. "Without my help, innocent people's lives are still at stake" pulling her hand away, she slowly started to walk away, her back facing the two males.</p><p>Connor watched in amusement, looking at Y/n who was slowly leaving before turning his gaze over to his dad who was only watching her, seeming to be in thought, an annoyed expression on his face as well.</p><p>"But I guess I'm not needed here since you seem to have everything under control" she shrugged a bit. "Good luck then lieutenant" she mused. Walking slowly to the exit door, Hank soon spoke up.</p><p>"Get your ass over here" he grumbled.</p><p>Turning on her heels, a smile played on her lips, looking at the man. "Thank you for your cooperation lieutenant." She happily mused before making her way back.</p><p>Connor chuckled at the two which earned him a look from his dad, making Connor look away, as if he didn't do anything wrong.</p><p>Hank handed the file back to Y/n as she thanked him before laying it on the desk and spreading out the photos that the research team took. Her eyes scanned through the photos, looking at them intently before stopping on a certain one. Picking it up, she stared at it, earning the males' attention.</p><p>Connor walked over to her to see what picture she was looking at, only to see that it was a picture of the spoons and forks he saw on the counter. "I think it's a code of the sorts, but I wasn't able to figure it out" he informed the female.</p><p>"Its not" she said.</p><p>"Its not?" Connor looked at her.</p><p>"Its not a code, not that I know of anyways" she said. "It looks more like a..." she stared it at more, raising an eyebrow. "A...snowflake..?" She said in a more questioning tone.</p><p>"Give me that!" Hank snatched the photo and looked at it for a bit. He soon sighed and put the picture down "Fucking-A..." he muttered.</p><p>Hearing those words only made the girl smile in triumph, seeming that she was right on both them needing her and that the photo was a very poorly made snowflake made of spoons and forks.</p><p>"What does it mean though?" Connor questioned.</p><p>"Well, that seems like something we need to find out" she looked at him with a smile as Connor looked at her, a small smile soon making it's way to his face as he nodded.</p><p>Hank stared at the two before scoffing and turning in his computer chair to face his computer. "Get a fucking room..." he muttered.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [ 3 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio were now looking through the other files that had pictures of evidence that their killer had left so they could try and piece things together after finding about the poorly made snowflake the killer had left.</p><p>Y/n sighed a bit as she rubbed her eyes, setting a picture down. "This is so boring" she sighed out.</p><p>"Well keep looking. We must've missed a lot of things" Hank said, looking at a photo.</p><p>"Why not do something more fun?" She questioned. Connor looked at her with curious eyes, setting down the picture.</p><p>"What do you mean fun?" He questioned her.</p><p>She looked over at him and had an amused look as she propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand, a playful smirk on her lips. "I'm sure you know what I mean by fun detective" she looked at him in his brown eyes as his cheeks got tinted with a soft pink before he looked away, making her become even more amused by him.</p><p>Hank watched the two of them in the corner of his eye before scowling. "Both of you get back to work" he spat out.</p><p>"Sir yes sir" the h/c haired woman said while giving a lazy salute and went back to looking at the pictures.</p><p>After a long while a police officer came over to them. "Hank" they called out to the lieutenant.</p><p>He only sighed in irritation and looked at the person with an annoyed look. "What?" He questioned.</p><p>"We have another homicide for you" he informed.</p><p>"Is it the same bastard?" Hank questioned.</p><p>"Don't know, you'll have to find out" the officer shrugged before telling Hank the details of where the homicide is.</p><p>Hank sighed before nodding. "Let's get going you two" he started to leave while the two young adults followed the older man. Getting into his car dark metal blasted from the speakers of the car once Hank turn on the ignition.</p><p>Driving the car out of the driveway, Hank drove off to where the homicide had taken place. The rain had died down but the sky was still covered by dark, gray clouds. Unable to take it any longer, Connor sighed and turned off the radio.</p><p>"Its so loud" Connor said, looking at his dad.</p><p>"Yeah and I like it that way" Hank replied, glancing at his son before looking back at the road.</p><p>"Surprised you haven't gone deaf yet..." he muttered.</p><p>Before Hank could say anything Y/n cut him off. "Now now ladies, calm down" she mused. Hank looked at the woman through the rear-view mirror, obviously glaring at her to which she only smiled as a response. "Why not get along like the happy family we are?" she questioned.</p><p>"Piss off with that happy family bullshit" Hank spat causing her to snort a bit.</p><p>It was soon quiet, the only sound was the soft patters of the rain hitting the car and the humming engine of the old car. Connor looked at the rear-view mirror to look a the woman as well. She took notice of him stealing a glance at her and flashed him a small smirk making him quickly avert his gaze from the mirror which caused her to let out a quiet chuckle.</p><p>"So uh..." Connor looked out the window before quickly glancing at the mirror to see that he caught her attention. "What got you to uh...get arrested..?" he questioned.</p><p>"Just some things that the police didn't approve of" was all she said. He watched as she pulled her legs up onto the car seat and crossed them so she sat like a kindergartner would in class.</p><p>"And what would that be?" he questioned, becoming more curious about the woman.</p><p>She let out a small breathy laugh. "I was on the dark web. Was on the same wifi for too long and I got caught" she confessed. "But I put up a bit of a fight. I punched your friend in the face pretty hard" she let out a small laugh, seeming to be proud of what she did.</p><p>Connor chuckled in response. "He's not my friend, but I can say that he deserved that punch" he told the female. He watched as she soon had an amused look on her face after what he said to her.</p><p>"We're here" Hank said, jumping into their conversation as he parked the car and turned it off, taking out the keys and shoving it into his pocket before exiting the car. The two young adults exited the car as well and looked around. </p><p>There were a few cop cars at the house already as well as some other people standing by, talking to one another. The three cops went over to the house that was bordered by police tape as there was a detective waiting for them. Once noticing them, they went over to the three.</p><p>"What happened?" Connor questioned.</p><p>"Henry Quills. Age 35. A friend went to ask him to watch their dog and found him dead in his bed." they informed. They nodded and went in and went straight towards the bedroom, only to be met with a person that two males disliked very much. The brown haired male noticed the two family members and had a cocky smirk on his face.</p><p>"Sorry but I already got it covered. Seemed like he couldn't handle all the action he had and had a heart attack" Gavin explained to the three before laughing a bit.</p><p>Y/n ignored the man and walked past him and went towards the bed where the deceased man was. Connor and Hank followed the woman and looked at the man as well. His hair was a bit of a mess while his eyes were wide open, mouth slightly agape while his hand was on his chest. His neck and chest were slightly covered in hickies so it seemed like the man did die from having too much action.</p><p>"Can I have some gloves please?" the h/c haired female questioned one of the people that were looking at the evidence. </p><p>Flashing them a smile which they nodded and gave her a pair of gloves. Thanking them, she tied her hair up and put the gloves on. Getting closer to the body she removed the limp hand to the side of the body and examined the hickies on the body.</p><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gavin hissed. "We already figured out his death!" he yelled, grasping onto the woman's arm tightly which she didn't mind before ramming her elbow into his stomach. This only made the man let go of her and stumble back a bit, his hands hugging his stomach. Connor and Hank only watched in amusement in the background as well as others who were in the room with them.</p><p>Y/n glanced at the hunched over man over her shoulder, a small smirk on her lips. "Oh sorry, you probably grabbed me so hard that you made me jab your stomach. You should really be careful detective" she mused, making some of the people in the room snicker quietly while Gavin, who was in pain, only glared at her in response. Chuckling, seeming to find his pain funny, went back to what she was doing. She squinted her eyes a bit, having a hard time examining the body in the badly lit room. "Do you have your phone on you?" she questioned.</p><p>"Me?" Connor questioned to which she hummed in response. "Yeah, I do" he replied.</p><p>"Turn on the flashlight on your device and help me out" she explained to him to which he complied and did what she told him. Walking next to her he pointed the bright light on the body. Y/n leaned in closer to the body, making sure her hair wasn't in the way, and dragged her hand against the pale, cold chest covered in purple bruises. Soon, something caught her eye making her look at it more closely. "Interesting..." she said, trailing off her sentence.</p><p>"What? Is it the killer?" Hank questioned.</p><p>"No, but I think you'll enjoy my conclusion to this death" Y/n replied with a smile, straightening her posture and turning to look at the male.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [ 4 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fixing her posture, she turned to look at the grey haired male with a smile, "No, but I think you'll enjoy my conclusion to this death" she told him.</p><p>"What is it then since you're so fucking smart" Gavin spat. Her eyes glanced at the male before ignoring his comment, looking at her two partners.</p><p>"Yes he had a heart attack, but not because he had too much action" she told them.</p><p>"But the evidence is all here. How do you explain that?" Hank questioned her while crossing his arms.</p><p>"There's something hiding among the hickies" she replied back, earning her a raised eyebrow from both of the Andersons.</p><p>"And what exactly would that be?" the grey haired male asked.</p><p>"He was poisoned" she simply said.</p><p>"How's that?" Connor asked next. </p><p>She motioned for the two to come over to the body as Connor shined the light back on the body. She placed her latex gloved hand on one of the hickies. "It's normal at first but if you look at it more closely it seems more swollen than the others" she explained. "Not only that but the color is different as well. It's hiding among one of the hickies but the pink is more visible than the purple." she added. "If you look closer you can see two punctures, meaning he was poisoned by an animal."</p><p>Gavin scoffed, his arms crossed. "Then it's obvious he was poisoned by a snake" he spat.</p><p>"No" she said, narrowing her eyes at the male. "The puncture wounds are too small and it's too swollen to be a snake bite. If it was a snake bite then it wouldn't be as swollen as it is. Besides, depending on what kind of poisonous snake it is, they're venom all have different effects. If he got bit by a poisonous snake then his chest would have started to become discolored." she explained.</p><p>"Amazing..." Connor breathed out, staring at the woman. She only looked at him and chuckled.</p><p>"I have a bit of free time on my hands so I watch a bunch of random stuff on the internet" she confessed to the handsome dark brown haired male.</p><p>"So what was it that killed him then?" Hank asked, ruining the small moment between the two.</p><p>"Couldn't have been a wasp or a bee..." she muttered. The three men watched as the woman started to think a bit. She continued to think but only sighed and shook her head. "Nothing comes to mind" she stated.</p><p>"So she finally doesn't know anything" Gavin said, still trying to seem better than anyone in the room.</p><p>"Well I doubt that you could've found any of the evidence that I found just now." she said with a smirk, looking at the man. "Which obviously makes me superior than you mentally" she retorted as he only became more pissed off by her comment. "Make sure to run some tests on him if you can" she said to one of the workers who only nodded at her command.</p><p>Gavin scoffed seeing that they were actually obeying her. "And who made you in charge?" he questioned.</p><p>"I did obviously" she retorted. "Since I'm the only one who really knows what's going on it's only smart to listen to what the person who's right has to say. Common sense" she added. The man was now fully pissed off and stomped his way over to her until he got stopped again by Connor.</p><p>"You're not touching her" he said, glaring at the man. </p><p>"Oh I see now" he said, looking at Connor before looking over at Y/n. "So you two are fucking huh?" he said with a snarky smirk. He scoffed in response and started to leave. "I'm fucking leaving" he muttered.</p><p>"Good. We didn't really need you here anyways" Y/n retorted as Gavin glared at her which she didn't mind. </p><p>"What a prick.." Connor mumbled before feeling a soft pat on his shoulder, making him look at Y/n.</p><p>"As I've said, I can handle myself but..." she stared into his eyes as he did the same and gently nudged him with a playful smile, "Thanks anyways". Taking off the gloves, she excused herself so she could go throw them away as Connor watched her leave the bedroom, feeling his cheeks become warmed. Hank only sighed and started to exit the room as well, to try and hide the small smile starting to appear on his lips. </p><p>Spotting the h/c haired female, Hank made his way over to her and cleared his throat which earned her attention. Quickly turning around, her e/c orbs met with his blue ones. "You still didn't answer my question" he told her.</p><p>"And what question would that be?" she asked him, crossing her arms with a small smile.</p><p>"Is this our killer" he said plainly.</p><p>"It's not" she told him. He only looked even more irritated. </p><p>"Then who the hell killed the guy?" he asked, his voice obviously sounding irritated as well. </p><p>She chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Calm down lieutenant. From what I can conclude is that our killer is most likely a copycat. They're trying to copy the person we're trying to track down. But it's obviously too complicated. While looking through the files of the other murders our killer made, they were also complicated but they weren't too complicated. Every killer has their own way of killing. Think of it like a person's handwriting. They're all different and-" before she could finish she got cut off by the man.</p><p>"Yeah yeah I get it! I'm not dumb!" he exclaimed making her snicker a bit.</p><p>"Of course lieutenant" she said with a smile. </p><p>Connor soon caught up to the two as the two noticed his presence. "Hurry up lets go, it's already my lunch break" Hank said and started to leave the house.</p><p>"Sir yes sir" Y/n said playfully. Connor watched her with a soft smile as she noticed him staring at her. He quickly averted his gaze making her look at him with amusement. "Are you checking me out?" she questioned.</p><p>Connor only choked in response, his face red while looking at her. "Wha- N..no!" he exclaimed. </p><p>She laughed at his response, smiling at him. "Calm down, I'm only joking. Just don't fall too hard for me" she teased before leaving the man where he was, quite flustered.</p><p>The three partners got back in the car and they started to head off to who knows where the older man was taking them. They soon parked on the side of the road across a food truck called "The Chicken Feed". As they all got out, they crossed the street as Hank started to order his food while talking to the man who owned the food truck. </p><p>"So how'd you figure all of that out?" Hank questioned Y/n while he was waiting for his food.</p><p>She looked at him before shrugging, a smile on her face. "It's a talent" she said, causing him to scoff in response.</p><p>"Yeah right" he said making her chuckle.</p><p>"It's good to be observant" she said. "Even if you think the case has already been solved it wouldn't hurt to try and look for more evidence that can conclude that what happened was true or if the evidence found countered what was thought to happen" she added.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind next time" Hank responded sarcastically.</p><p>After a while he soon got his food and the three went over to a table that was shielded by a umbrella that was attached to a pole that made up the table. Setting his food and drink down, he slid Connor another soda cup as Y/n only watched them, propping her forearms on the table.</p><p>"Did you want something?" Hank questioned the woman.</p><p>"Nah I'm good. Not really hungry anyways" she smiled at the man before letting out a small sigh, seeing her breath in the cold air as there was the sound of the rain softly falling on the ground and umbrella. There was a bit of a silence between the three, no words being spoken at all as Connor took small sips from his drink. Though it wasn't long until she broke the silence. "Well, I better get going" she said, setting her hands on the table now, feeling how it was colder than her hands. </p><p>Hank raised an eyebrow at her. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked her.</p><p>"I have someone waiting for me back at my place so I gotta hurry before they starve" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The grey haired male looked at her suspiciously which she only smiled at him. "Don't worry, I won't be running away" she reassured.</p><p>"I rather you do" Hank muttered. "But it's better to keep you with us" he said. Y/n only raised an eyebrow at the man. "I'll obviously get in trouble if I let you leave" he added. "So you better make sure your ass is back at the office" he warned. </p><p>She chuckled in response and nodded. "Of course. Wouldn't want to leave without giving you and the others a show with detective asshole" she said in amusement. "But I'm not sure if I can have the fun that I truly want if pupper here keeps interrupting me" she looked over at Connor as his cheeks flushed a bit at the nickname she gave him. </p><p>"As I've said, you never know what he'll do, he's a man, he's stronger than you" he mumbled a bit.</p><p>"I have a few tricks up my sleeve for guys like him so don't worry about me so much" she chuckled, gently patting his shoulder. "Well it was nice meeting you gentlemen today but I really must be going" she gave them a small salute and started to leave, but she was soon stopped by a warm and gentle hand grabbing hers, making the woman turn around and look into brown eyes. </p><p>"Do you...Do you want me to give you a ride?" Connor asked her. She smiled at him and went on her toes a bit and ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll be fine on my own. I'm a tough person, I doubt anyone would want to cross me" she flexed her arms a bit to show him that she was strong making him smile. "See you later then" giving him a small wink, she soon left the two males, Hank watching the whole scene in the background while chewing on his food. </p><p>He watched as his son turned back around, his cheeks slightly pink, making him become a bit amused. Opening his mouth to say something, he soon closed it, thinking it would be better to not say anything to him for the time being. Though the woman has caught both of their attention and interest, they couldn't help but feel a strange feeling to not trust her just yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [ 5 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING : There's depictions of gore in this chapter, read at your own risk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Connor and Hank had gotten to the DPD during the afternoon since someone was taking a bit of a long time so Connor had to force them out of the house so they both can do their job. As the two men exited the elevator, they went through the doors that led to their desks as well as other officers' desks. Walking closer to their desks, they noticed a woman with h/c hair already there, sitting on one of their desks, to be more specific, Connor's desk.</p>
<p>Lifting her head, she noticed the two men, giving them a small sarcastic smile. "Took you long enough" she said.</p>
<p>"Sorry, had to force someone to get up" Connor explained, glancing at his dad before looking back at the woman and giving her a smile. "Hopefully we didn't take too long" he stated.</p>
<p>"I was here for hours" she said with slight sarcasm in her voice. She hopped off the desk and set down a folder she had in her hand. "Besides that, while you two were taking your sweet time I was able to get the lab results in what exactly killed Quills" she told them.</p>
<p>"Well what was it?" Hank questioned.</p>
<p>She soon handed Hank the folder to which he opened it as Connor leaned in to him to look at it as well. "It was the doing of a fat tailed scorpion" she said.</p>
<p>"Guess we'll have to find people who bought this bug then" Connor stated with a smile.</p>
<p>"It's not that easy" she stated.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Hank rose an eyebrow at the woman.</p>
<p>"I looked up fat tailed scorpions and supposedly they're native in North Africa and the Middle East. And I don't know if you two don't know this, but it's illegal to ship any arthropods that aren't native to the U.S." she leaned against the desk and crossed her arms while looking at the two males.</p>
<p>"How would they get a non-native scorpion to cross the states then?" Hank questioned.</p>
<p>"My best bet, the dark web" Y/n stated. The two males glanced at each other before looking back at the woman. She smiled at them and stood up, no longer leaning against the desk. "While you two look for any leads that involve Henry Quills, I'll be surfing on the dark web to find if anyone is selling arthropods around the world. Sound like a plan?" she questioned with a smile.</p>
<p>Connor shrugged, looking at his dad. "I'm not complaining"</p>
<p>Hank only sighed in response, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lets get this over with" he said.</p>
<p>Soon, the three started to get to work, but it didn't take long for them to be interrupted with another homicide. As the officer informed them of the death and where it was at. Both Hank and Connor sighed at this and turned off their computers.</p>
<p>"Where's it at?" Y/n questioned, not turning away from the screen.</p>
<p>"On XXX Street" Hank said.</p>
<p>"Lets get going then" she said before getting up and starting to walk, holding a laptop in one of her hands while she worked with her spare hands. Not watching where she was going, she was about to run into a desk until Connor quickly turned her away from the desk. "Thanks" was all she said, focusing on the computer. </p>
<p>"Get your damn face out of the screen!" Hank scolded.</p>
<p>The woman soon stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the man. "We have two killers on the loose must I remind you. So would you like me to find one of them so we can focus on one or would you like me to stop and let them both be on the loose?" she said, questioning him at the end. He opened his mouth before closing it and walked past them.</p>
<p>"Fucking-A..." he muttered making Y/n smile.</p>
<p>"Glad you understand lieutenant" she said happily. Connor chuckled before gently pushing her.</p>
<p>"Come on, lets go" he told her which she hummed in response and went back to looking at the screen while Connor directed her into the elevator, through the first floor, and then to the car. She sat in the back while Connor sat in the passenger as Hank started the car and drove off to where the homicide took place. it looked like it wasn't going to rain but there were still gray clouds covering most of the blue sky which hints that it could rain later.</p>
<p>Hank parked the car once they got to their destination, multiple people already at the crime scene just as always because of all the commotion of police cars in the streets. "Alright lets go" Hank stated.</p>
<p>"You guys go on ahead, I almost got the guy I'm looking for. Call me if you need anything" Y/n said.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Connor questioned, looking behind his seat to look at the woman.</p>
<p>"I'll be fine, don't worry" she reassured the man, but didn't even look at him as the screen lit up her face a bit, her eyes glued to the screen.</p>
<p>The dark brown haired male hesitated a bit before Hank sighed and closed the car door. "Hurry up Connor, she's fine by herself" he said.</p>
<p>"Uh..Right.." Connor glanced at his dad before glancing back at the woman once more.</p>
<p>"Come on Connor!" Hank yelled.</p>
<p>Connor sighed in response. "Coming!" he yelled back before exiting the car and closing the car door behind him and jogged over to his dad to catch up to him. Once they were far enough away, Y/n glanced out the car window, watching their backs slowly become smaller as a small smile appeared on her lips before she went back to her laptop.</p>
<p>Once they were done talking to a detective, the two men went inside and were instantly greeted with a wretched smell of rotting meat. "Jesus christ!" Hank exclaimed while Connor tried not to gag.</p>
<p>"That's not even the worst part" one of the officers said, glancing at the two men before taking them to where the body was. </p>
<p>The closer they got to the body, the closer the horrible stench became stronger. Hank pinched his nose while Connor pulled his shirt over his nose, both of them unable to hand the strong smell of rotten flesh. The officer soon took them to the kitchen where there was a bunch of flies around the body while maggots ate at the opened up body, some of them crawling around on the floor. </p>
<p>The woman's face had a horrified look, seeming to be her last expression before she had died a painful death. The kitchen floor and her clothes were covered in her blood as her shirt was lifted to where her ribcage was as her stomach was cut open, her guts spilled out onto the floor with the words 'Gotcha' spelt out just next to the deceased body. Both Hank's and Connor's eyes widened before Connor quickly closed his eyes and looked away from the horrifying scene before him, trying not to throw up his breakfast. </p>
<p>"Holy shit..." Hank breathed out. "This fuckin' asshole is crazy" he said, looking at the scene before him, unable to believe what he was seeing.</p>
<p>"I'm going outside..." Connor muttered before quickly leaving, unable to handle the stench or the murder scene before him.</p>
<p>He stumbled out of the house and walked over to the car. Reaching out towards the handle, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground on his knees. He leaned his back against the door and tried to catch his breath, trying to push away the gruesome image in his head. Looking up at the sky, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out, feeling his heart pound in his chest.</p>
<p>"You okay?" a voice said, making him flinch a bit and quickly open his eyes, only to be met with a pair of e/c orbs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. [ 6 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to calm himself down, he soon opened his eyes from hearing a voice that made him slightly flinch. "You okay?" the voice questioned. He was soon met with a pair of e/c orbs after he opened his own brown ones.</p><p>"Uh..ye..yeah..." he said, looking in Y/n's eyes. Looking at her closer, she seemed to still be in the car but was in the passenger seat with the window open, her head poking out from the window.</p><p>"You sure?" she questioned him, slightly raising her eyebrow.</p><p>Not wanting to talk about it, he cleared his throat and pushed himself off of the ground and up onto his feet and turned towards her, leaning his hands against the door to support him so he wouldn't fall again. "How's your uh...surfing the dark web going..?" he questioned.</p><p>She stared at him for a bit before letting out a small chuckle and pulled her head back in the car. "It's going fine. Going just how it usually is. I ask about someone but I have to do something for them in return" she said, sighing a bit.</p><p>"Like what..?" Connor asked slowly, a bit scared to have asked the question.</p><p>"Oh you know, asking pictures of me being naked or letting them take my organs in return, the usual" she glanced at the male who only choked on his own saliva a bit.</p><p>"And you actually agree to them!?" he exclaimed, unable to believe her.</p><p>She soon laughed a bit, making him look at her as if she were crazy. "I'm kidding!" she said with an amused look. Connor only let out a sigh of relief before pinching the bridge of his nose, knowing well that she was going to make him have a heart attack at some point. "Well, somewhat kidding" she added, making him look at her with wide eyes.</p><p>"And what exactly do you send them?" he questioned her.</p><p>"Why? Do you want to see?" she questioned him teasingly with a small smirk. This only made him become red in the face.</p><p>"Wha- No! I'm just asking for your safety!!" he exclaimed. </p><p>She couldn't help but laugh at him once again, seeming to have fun teasing the man. "Don't worry, I don't send actual nude pictures of myself. I'm not dumb y'know" she looked at the male with a smile.</p><p>He only sighed and gently bumped his head on the car. "You're going to be the end of me by this point Y/n..." he confessed. She chuckled and took her hand out from the window to pat his head.</p><p>"You still curious to what I send them instead?" she questioned him.</p><p>He hesitated a bit as he pulled his head away from the car and looked at her before sighing. "Sure" he said.</p><p>"I send them pictures of female porn stars" she simply stated.</p><p>"Wouldn't they know then? Y'know, since they're creeps?" he questioned.</p><p>"That's why I send pictures of women who aren't very known" she said with a smile.</p><p>"Isn't that an invasion of their privacy though..?" he then questioned which only made her furrow her eyebrows from his absurd question.</p><p>"Then why would they post themselves having sex on the internet?" she asked making him bite his tongue, realizing that what he said was stupid. He only looked away in embarrassment which caused to Y/n chuckle again from his realization before returning her attention back to the laptop and started to type once again. </p><p>Connor watched her typing away, noticing how swiftly her fingers were moving on the computer. He glanced at the screen that she was staring at as she seemed to be talking to some people who supposedly were on the dark web before exiting out of the website she was in and scrolled through the search engine which had a bunch of of titles in blue which he guessed took you to the websites that the title explained with simple words. He watched as she scrolled through them, reading some of them as well.</p><p>He cringed at some of them, seeing that there was a website for people who had a feet fetish, people selling their own semen, and even someone selling sex dolls. He watched as she clicked on a link that led her to what seemed to be a...furry dating site..? He watched as she made a fake account, typing in the things she needed to as he only watched her with a bit of a horrified look. She glanced at him and noticed his look, making her chuckle a bit. </p><p>"I gotta get my information somehow" she stated with a small smile. He nodded slowly in response and continued to watch her as she typed something in her bio making him become interested and lean in through the window and into the car to see what she typed, unable to see the small words from where he was.</p><p>"Looking for a partner who loves bugs just as much as me. Looking for a fat tail scorpion to add to my collection....If you can find me someone selling one I'm all yours..." Connor read out loud. He looked at Y/n who only kept her focus on the screen while he couldn't help but feel a bit impressed by her. "Smart" was all he said, making her hum in response. </p><p>He soon continued to watch her go at work before her screen turned black and green text started to type out from her screen. He heard her curse under her breath as he watched her type quickly with the text, her hands working even faster until the black screen with green text disappeared and she was back on the search engine of the dark web. He rose an eyebrow, curious as to what happened. </p><p>Y/n took notice of his curious look in his eyes from the corner of her eye making her slightly chuckle. "Someone tried to hack into my laptop" was all she said which made him slowly nod.</p><p>"And you were able to counter it that fast?" he asked, the sound of surprise in his voice.</p><p>"I did a bit of coding back when I was in high school and college, so I kinda know what I'm doing. The people who try to hack me while I'm on here are sometimes amateurs. The people who are really good are the ones who don't want me to find something out that could potentially get them into trouble. So right now I'm just going on different websites for creeps that like to go on here" she stated.</p><p>"Wow..." was all he said. "So then you can find both of the killers we're after?" he questioned.</p><p>"Not exactly" she said, glancing at Connor before looking back at her laptop. "In order for me to find them I have to have something that's related to them. Like a profile of them or some sort of email that they use. Once I have that info of theirs I'm able to find out more about them. I can't find out where exactly they are but I can find out where they live and all that fancy stuff" she explained.</p><p>"That's both amazing and terrifying" Connor said with a soft chuckle, making her smile.</p><p>"Right?" she said, letting out a small laugh. </p><p>It soon became quiet again as Connor watched Y/n typing away on her laptop. The only sound being the murmurs of the people still hanging around the house and the sound of the keys of the laptop being pushed by Y/n. While watching Y/n doing her own thing, something had soon came to his attention.</p><p>"You've never called my name before" he said.</p><p>"Hm?" she said, not seeming to be paying attention that much.</p><p>"My name, you've never said my name or Hank's" he explained. "Why is that?" he questioned.</p><p>He watched as her fast paced typing slowed down a bit. "You call your dad by his name?" she questioned him.</p><p>Connor only shrugged in response. "He doesn't really mind" he stated.</p><p>She hummed in response as he watched her, seeing that she was both thinking and focusing at the same time. "Well, you'll know why I won't be saying yours or the lieutenant's name for reasons that'll be in the future"</p><p>He only furrowed his eyebrows at her response, trying to understand what she means. "What do you mean?" he soon questioned her.</p><p>She chuckled in response. "You'll know what I mean when the time comes" was all she said.</p><p>"Y/n! Get your ass over here! I need you!" a voice yelled out, causing the two to look over and see Hank outside of the house, standing in the middle of the street.</p><p>She soon sighed and closed out of the dark web and closed her laptop. "Seems like I'm being called. Lets find out what happened this time yeah?" she looked at Connor with a smile as he only nodding in reply before shuddering again, an image of the corpse in the kitchen flashing in his mind. </p><p>Stepping back a bit, he watched the car door swing open and Y/n come out of the car before closing the door, leaving her laptop in the car. The two walked over to Hank who was waiting for them with crossed arms.</p><p>"So what do we have for today lieutenant?" she questioned with a smile.</p><p>"Go see for yourself" was all he said before walking back to the house.</p><p>This only made the woman become curious, her eyes gleaming in excitement a bit as Connor noticed, a small smile on his face. Quickly, she followed Hank with Connor trailing behind her all the way to the house, both Hank and Connor knowing that Y/n will be in for a treat once she sees the scene.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. [ 7 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING : There's depictions of gore and animal abuse and the death of an animal in this chapter, read at your own risk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they got back to the murder scene, Y/n's eyes widened, seeing what was in front of her. She scrunched up her nose at the horrible stench before pinching her nose. She walked closer to the body and crouched down, almost being able to taste the horrible smell that the body was producing. It wasn't long before she stood up and backed up away from the body, unable to stand the smell any longer.</p><p>"Can I have some masks and gloves?" she questioned as one of the workers nodded and left before quickly coming back with what she wanted. Putting her mask on, she tied her hair up once more and put her gloves one. "Shine a flashlight on the body" she ordered as one of the police officers standing by the body did so while she got closer to the body again and crouched down once more. </p><p>Making sure her hair wasn't in the way, she started to take a closer look at the body, looking at the inside of the now emptied stomach as nothing but flies and maggots were in there, making her feel even more disgusted as she swatted at the flies and moved some of the maggots as the others watching her cringed a bit, seeing that she touched the disgusting white worms as she shook her hand a bit to get some maggots off that were on her gloved hands. Something caught her attention, making her raise an eyebrow as she stuck her hand under the ribcage as there was an opening to it since the organs were taken out. Some of the officers watched in disbelief and some in horror before she pulled out a kitchen knife.</p><p>"The heart's gone.." she muttered before looking at the knife. It was a small kitchen knife that was covered in blood. She examined it turning it in different angles before setting it down. "Go ahead and bag it up" she said as the others nodded. "Has anyone seen the heart?" she questioned while looking at the others.</p><p>"We found it in a cooler in the fridge, it was still beating, still is" one of the officer's said.</p><p>She rose an eyebrow "It's still beating?" she questioned.</p><p>"Hearts can beat for a certain amount of time, if it's stored in somewhere cool it can keep working for about 4-6 hours" one of the medical examiners said.</p><p>"Interesting..." she muttered. "What time were you all called here?"</p><p>"Around 4:30 why?" one of the officers replied.</p><p>"Our murderer couldn't have gone far then" she said before looking back at the medical examiner. "Hearts can live up to 4-6 hours when stored somewhere cold, yes?" she questioned as they nodded.</p><p>"The person who called, who were they?" she questioned</p><p>"Don't know, never specified who they were, just said there was weird noises in the house and to check them out" one of the officers replied to her.</p><p>Y/n nodded before standing up and looked around more before noticing a bag of dog food in the corner of the kitchen. "Where's the dog" she questioned.</p><p>"Pardon?" one of the officers looked at her.</p><p>"There's dog food meaning there has to be a dog, now where's the dog" she looked at the officer, her voice sounding threatening.</p><p>"We..we don't know!" the same officer replied.</p><p>Soon there was silence until it was soon broken by a ringtone. The officers looked among each other before one of them took out their phone and looked at the number before scoffing. "It's just a scam" they said about to hang up before being stopped.</p><p>"No, pick it up" Y/n ordered. They looked at her skeptically before slowly nodding, picking up the call and putting it on speaker.</p><p>On the other side of the phone there was nothing but the sound of breathing, everyone held their breath as Y/n quickly took off her gloves and mask and tossing it onto the kitchen counter and made her way over to the officer and took the phone.</p><p>"Who are you?" she questioned.</p><p>The breathing soon stopped, only silence. As she opened her mouth to say something again there was a small chuckle with a raspy, maniacal voice adding after the chuckle. "Tick tock" was all it said.</p><p>This all sent alarms in everyone's heads as Y/n made eye contact with Hank and Connor and nodded at them before pointing at an officer and motioned her hand to make them follow her. Quickly, the four of them left the house and crossed the street and were at Hank's car.</p><p>"Let me ask you again" Y/n stated. "Who <em>are you</em>" she hissed out, there was another laugh that sent shivers down their spines.</p><p>"I can't tell you that, that would only ruin the fun" the voice finally spoke out.</p><p>Everyone was tense as Y/n quickly grabbed her laptop out from the car and grabbed a phone charger, pulling out the cord from the block as she plugged the cord into her computer and connecting it to the fun. Opening her laptop, she quickly started to type on the computer as the others watched her, still tense. It wasn't long until there was a small yelp on the other side of the phone, making everyone whip their head towards the phone besides Y/n as she only flinched a bit.</p><p>"Tick tock" the voice said again. There was soon another yelp as they all realized that those yelps were from a dog.</p><p>"You fucking bastard!" Y/n hissed, typing faster as her eyes were quickly darting left to right on her screen.</p><p>There was another maniacal laugh, making the atmosphere become more tense as Y/n tried to work even faster. It wasn't long until she finally stopped typing and quickly turned her head to the officer.</p><p>"There's the location now hurry up and get the others to get to this location, I'll be sending it to all of you" she ordered. The officer quickly nodded and quickly ran back to the house as Y/n continued to type on her laptop. "Hank start the car, and get your ass in the car Connor" she ordered the two men who quickly nodded without any complains. Connor sat in the back of the car as Hank started the car while Y/n sat in the passenger seat with her laptop and phone still connected.</p><p>There was another laugh. "You won't be able to find me" they said.</p><p>"You'd be surprised fucker" Y/n said, not taking her eyes off the screen of the laptop as she continued to quickly type. "Who the fuck are you and what do you want" she hissed. The voice only laughed again, not replying to her questions at all. Y/n only sighed in frustration as Hank sped up with a few police cars behind them. "Lets see how long you'll be laughing once we catch you asshole" she threatened, but it didn't seem to do much as there was only another laugh.</p><p>"You're too late" the voice croaked before the line went dead.</p><p>Y/n sucked in a breath, obviously pissed as she continued to type, trying not to let her anger interfere with her hacking. Hank soon made it to the location that Y/n had gotten from the laptop as she quickly got out of the car.</p><p>As the clouds consumed the sky more, it wasn't long until it started to rain. The location they were in were with tall buildings with small alleyways between them. Y/n, knowing where she was going, quickly started to run off to the location of where she tracked the phone on her laptop.</p><p>"Y/n!" Connor yelled, but she ignored him and made a sharp left turn into an alleyway. It wasn't long until Connor quickly followed after her making it Hank's turn to yell out to Connor who only ignored him.</p><p>Hank cursed under his breath before looking at the officers who came with them. "Scope out every inch of this area, the killer may still be here" he ordered as they all nodded and quickly went their separate ways to go and look where the killer may have escaped to. After ordering them, Hank jogged off to catch up to the other two. Making a left turn he saw Connor standing behind Y/n who was on the ground, sitting on her knees. "Fucking-A, you both can't just run off like that" he said, panting a bit to try and catch his breath and walked closer to them until the scene he saw made his eyes widen. "Jesus christ..." he breathed out.</p><p>There on the ground was a dog which they were guessing was the dog that belonged to the victim. It was whimpering as rain fell on the small helpless dog. There was blood that was coming from the dog as it mixed with the water on the ground, the red liquid quickly spreading the ground. Words were cut onto the dog as they were 'Maybe Next Time'.</p><p>"Hand me your gun" Y/n simply stated.</p><p>"What? Why?" Hank questioned.</p><p>"I don't know Hank why do you think?" Y/n hissed back. Getting onto her feet swiftly she walked over to Hank before snatching his handgun that was resting on his side.</p><p>"Hey!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Quiet!" she yelled back as she turned back around and walked over back to the dog and squat down to the still whimpering dog. Hesitantly, she gently rested her hand on the dog's head. "Sorry..." she muttered before standing up and cocked the gun. With a trembling hand, she pointed the gun at the dog and held her breath before looking away and pulled the trigger. The gunshot was loud as the sound bounced off the buildings. Y/n let out a shaky sigh and put the gun back on the safety lock before shoving it into Hank's hands. "Lets go" she said coldly.</p><p>About to walk off, there was muffled ringing which made them all stop from leaving. They glanced at the dog before glancing at each other, wondering who was going to check. Y/n took a step towards the dog before Connor stopped her and gave her a sympathetic look before walking over to the dog and crouched down. Hesitantly, he reached his hand over to the dog as the ringing continued, he soon saw a small opening on it's stomach as his hand went into the opening, cringing at the feeling of how the dog was still warm and feeling it's intestines. Feeling around, he found something solid and pulled it out, seeing that it was the phone that was covered in the dog's blood, as well as Connor's hand.</p><p>"Come on, lets go" Connor said, holding onto the phone tightly. The two nodded as the three of them left the alleyway and started to head back to the car. They saw one of the officers standing by the cars and noticed the three of them.</p><p>"Find anything?" the officer questioned as Connor showed the officer the blood covered phone.</p><p>"Just the phone" was all he said before tossing it to the officer who caught it. </p><p>There was the sound of a car door closing as the three men looked over, only to see the female sitting in the back of the car, a blank expression on her face. "What's up with her?" the officer questioned.</p><p>"She killed a dog" was all Hank said. "Might want to check it out just in case. It's back at the alleyway that we were at" Hank added. "C'mon Connor", Hank walked to the driver side of the car as Connor followed suit but went to the passenger side. </p><p>Hank started the car and drove off. It was quiet, the only sound was the rain following onto the car and small squeaking of the windshield wipers wiping away the rain and the humming of the car engine. No one spoke a word while Hank was driving.</p><p>"XXX" was all Y/n said.</p><p>"What?" Hank looked at the female through the rear-view mirror as she was looking out the small window. </p><p>"My address. XXX" she repeated. Hank only nodded at this and went off to the address.</p><p>It was once again silent between the two as Hank made a few stops and turns until they finally made it to a small, quiet neighborhood. All the houses looked nice as Hank stopped at a one story house. Connor opened the car door and exited the car and folded the seat to which Y/n climbed out from the back and came out of the car. Taking off her jacket, she wrapped it around her laptop and grabbed the charging block and cord, leaving the officer's phone in the car.</p><p>"You okay?" Connor questioned the female, looking at her.</p><p>She looked at the ground for a while before looking at him, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, I should be fine" she said.</p><p>Connor's eyes softened at her shaken up form. He took a step towards her but stopped, hesitant to give her a hug. She looked at him for a while before letting out a soft chuckle.</p><p>"See you later detective" she said before she walked over to the front door of her house. Connor watched her as she took out her keys and unlocked the door before entering the house, closing the door behind her. </p><p>Letting out a small sigh, he fixed the car seat and sat back down in the car, closing the door once he was inside. "Lets go home" was all Connor said. Hank nodded and soon drove off, back to their house.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. [ 8 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day it was raining just like yesterday. There was no light to be seen in the gray colored sky. The rain was falling very quickly as it fell onto the streets, cars, and people. Both Andersons were at the DPD, waiting for their partner who didn't seem to be there just yet. One of them were waiting patiently while the other was starting to become irritated, unable to wait any longer.</p><p>"What the hell is taking her so long!" Hank exclaimed with an irritated voice.</p><p>"Give her a break, you saw how she was yesterday" Connor stated towards his dad. Hank opened his mouth to say something but soon closed it before standing up and starting to walk out of the office, grumbling with Connor quickly following him. "Hey where're you going?" he questioned.</p><p>"Since she's not coming here we'll go to her" Hank said and pushed the button to the elevator which the doors soon opened, making him walk inside with Connor following suit, sighing a bit knowing he won't be able to stop him. </p><p>The both of them went inside the old car and drove off to the female's house. It was silent besides the rain falling on the car as they slowly came to a stop, parking the car in her driveway which doesn't seem to be occupied at the moment. As the two men stepped out of the car, they went over to the front door and knocked on it.</p><p>"L/n! Get your ass out here!" Hank yelled, but there was no reply. Hank only knocked on the door again, but this time harder until Connor stopped him.</p><p>"You're gonna break down the door by this point" he told him before he rang the door bell. "Y/n?" Connor said a bit loudly. Still, there was no reply.</p><p>Becoming a bit worried, he stepped away from the door and went over to the window that was a few feet away from the door and looked through it. He squinted his eyes a bit as the house seemed clean. He continued to look around until a face popped out from the window which only startled Connor as he stumbled back and fell on his butt.</p><p>"Scared the shit out of me..." he muttered.</p><p>Hank only let out a small chuckle and knocked on the door again. "Y/n!" he yelled out. </p><p>Soon, the door swung open as their heads looked over the now opened door with the said female there, seeming a bit sleepy. "What are you two doing here?" she questioned</p><p>"You weren't at the office so we came to get you" Hank said, crossing his arms. "Now hurry up and get dressed so we can go" he said, irritation in his voice. </p><p>She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Come inside and warm up as I get ready. I need to talk to you guys anyways" she stated. Moving to the side, she motioned for them to get up as Hank went inside as Connor quickly got up from the wet ground, now even more soaked and followed his dad inside as well before closing the door behind him.</p><p>The two looked around the house as it was nice and tidy as the lights were on. There was some barking as the two looked over, only to see a light cream colored pit bull with a white line under it's snout going down to it's chest. </p><p>"Don't worry Minnie, they're friends" Y/n said, going over to the dog and gently patting his head as he only barked and panted a bit, nuzzling his head against her hand, making her chuckle. </p><p>Soon, the house started to hum and warm air started to feel the air in the house become warmer. Hank and Connor watched as the woman made her way to the kitchen and started her coffee maker before grabbing three white mugs and setting them on the counter. It was quiet between the three, besides the panting of Minnie and the pitters of the rain hitting the windows.</p><p>"What did you want to talk to us about?" Connor questioned the woman as the two looked at each other. </p><p>She walked towards them before passing them and went to the living room as the two men watched her movement. Going over to the coffee table, she picked up her laptop and went back towards the two males before motioning them to follow her as they did so, she set her laptop down on the kitchen counter and opened it and logged into it as there was a tab open already with information </p><p>"Read that" she said as there was a small ding and the smell of coffee in the air. The two males walked closer to the laptop and started to read the information on the laptop while Y/n poured coffee into the three mugs. Holding two mugs in her hands she set them down by the men as she walked over to a big bag full of dog food and scooped it up with a cup and poured it into a dog bowl as Minnie happily walked over to the bowl and started to eat his food while his head was patted by Y/n.</p><p>"So her names Betty Tanell" Hank inquired making Y/n hum in response. </p><p>She watched the two men continue to look through the laptop as she sipped on her coffee, seeing that the two were sipping on the hot coffee as well. She waited for them to finish as they were still done. </p><p>"So she's 24 and was a secretary" Connor said.</p><p>"She doesn't seem to be related to the first victim" Hank stated looking at the woman.</p><p>Y/n only nodded in response, setting her mug down. "You're right about that, but I know who the next victim will be" she stated.</p><p>"Really now" Hank rose an eyebrow at her as she nodded before walking over and started to look for something on her laptop. She soon stepped to the side as the two looked through it.</p><p>"How'd you go through her texts on her phone?" Hank questioned with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I have my ways" was all said said, with a slight sly smile. "Anyways, get more coffee and warm up more if you want. I'm gonna take a quick shower and get myself ready. Make yourself at home I guess" she soon left the two men by themselves as well as the dog. The two men went over to the couch as the two looked around more. </p><p>The house was very simple and cleaner than what their home could ever be. Connor walked around a bit and looked at the photos as they were mostly of Minnie, her dog. He soon glanced at the pit bull who was staring straight at him. Walking over to him, he crouched down a bit with a smile and reached his hand out towards the dog.</p><p>"Hi there Minnie" he said about to pet him until Minnie quickly left, dodging his touch as he was left there dumbfounded by the dog's action. Hank couldn't help but chuckle, crossing his arms a bit. Connor soon stood up and cleared his throat, pretending that he wasn't just ignored by a dog. He watched as the dog walked into the small hallway and went inside a room which he was guessing was Y/n's room and decided not to go in there.</p><p>After a few more minutes, Y/n came out of her room with Minnie happily trotting behind her like a duckling following it's mother. She was wearing black cuffed sweatpants with slightly oversized light blue hoodie with the sleeves cuffing her wrists so they weren't in her way.</p><p>"Lets go then" she said as the two men nodded. As the three walked over to the door, there was a slight whine and bark, making them stop and look over as Y/n let out a soft chuckle and crouched down as Minnie got closer to her and sat down as she gently cupped his head and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll see you later" she told him making bark again as she smiled and gave him one last kiss on the head. "Lets go" she said again as the two nodded and the three left, Y/n being the last to leave so she could lock her door.</p><p>When they exited out of the house, the cold air hit their bodies as their warmth all left them. Connor shivered a bit, trying to get used to the cold as they went into the car, getting wet again by the rain. Closing the door they put their seatbelts on as Hank glanced at the female, who was sitting in the back, through the rear-view mirror.</p><p>"Where to then?" he questioned her.</p><p>She made eye contact through the mirror before replying to him, "XXX Street"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. [ 9 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain wasn't raining as hard anymore as the three adults exit out of the car as they were now standing in front of a house. Walking over to the house, Y/n knocked on the door while the two men behind her waited behind her. </p><p>"Anthony Davis? We'd like to have a word with you" Y/n said but there was no reply. She knocked on the door again but still there was no reply. She glanced at the driveway as there was no car. "Lets go back in the car, he probably might not be home" she said.</p><p>The two males nodded and the three of them went back inside the car and started to wait for the man who Y/n figured was going to be the next person to be killed by the killer. It was quiet besides the sound of the rain softly falling on the car. There was soon the sound of keys being pressed as the two glanced behind them, only to see the young woman typing on her laptop once more as her eyes were darting left to right on the screen, her face being illuminated from the light coming from her laptop. Soon, a car started to pull up at the driveway of the house as the two male watched the car closely while the female paid no mind to it, too busy doing whatever she was doing on the screen. </p><p>A tall man came out from the car as he closed the door and locked the car and started to make his way towards the front door of the house. "That's our guy, come on" Hank said started to get out. Connor nodded and got out of the car before moving the seat as Y/n quickly closed her laptop and shoved it under her hoodie before getting out of the car as well while Connor closed it once she was out.</p><p>They made their way over to the male before calling out to him, earning his attention. "Excuse me!" Y/n called out making him stop what he was doing and looked over at her. "Are you Anthony Davis?" she questioned.</p><p>He slowly nodded, his eyes scanning the three of them. "Yes...And you are...?" the male seemed to be tense as Y/n nudged Connor as Connor quickly got the que and took out his badge, fumbling with it a bit before opening it and showing it to the man.</p><p>"We're part of the DPD. We suspect that you're going to be the next target of the killer we're going after" he stated.</p><p>The man soon relaxed and nodded with a small smile. "Of course, come on in" he motioned them to follow him as he unlocked his door and went inside as the three followed. Going inside, they were met with the warm air in the house as it engulfed their cold bodies. "Make yourselves at home. Would you like anything to drink?" he questioned them. </p><p>They watched as he took off his coat and set his keys down on a table by the front door before making his way towards the kitchen. The three partners slowly walking by, taking in the details of the house before making their way to the living room and coming to a halt.</p><p>"No, I think we're fine. Thank you though" Y/n replied to the man.</p><p>"If you say so. If you need anything just ask" he said as he started his coffee maker before making his way back to the living room. "Please, have a seat" he looked at them before looking at his furniture as he sat down on a one seat couch. </p><p>Both Connor and Hank mentally agreed with each other to stay standing up as Y/n was the only one to sit down on the three seated couch as she took out her laptop and set it down on the coffee table in front of her. "You don't mind me asking you questions do you?" she questioned him.</p><p>He shook his head as he set his hands in his lap. "Not at all. Ask away" he looked at her as she looked at him before nodding. The three men watched as the female opened her laptop and turned it on before starting to type in it.</p><p>"Do you live alone Mr. Davis?" she questioned, glancing at the male as she continued to type.</p><p>"No I don't" he answered</p><p>"Who do you live with if you don't mind me asking" she asked.</p><p>"With my fiancé" he looked down at his hands, a small smile on his lips before looking back at the female. </p><p>"And what's their name?" she continued to type on her laptop as she would glance at him every now and then so he knows that she's listening to him.</p><p>"Francine Sanchez. Soon to be Francine Davis" Anthony said. </p><p>Y/n looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. "Congratulations then" she said as he nodded.</p><p>"Thank you" he replied.</p><p>"What are both of your occupations?" she glanced at him as she saw that the male was sweating a bit. </p><p>"She's a veterinarian and I'm a general manager at XX Company" he answered.</p><p>"Where were you at beforehand?" she questioned.</p><p>"I was at the hospital. I have a bit of a cold and it wasn't going away like it usually did so they gave me a shot" he replied as she nodded at his response. She saw as he blinked a bit, rubbing his eyes a bit.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she questioned</p><p>"Oh uh..Yes...Just having a bit of a headache, probably because of my cold" he looked up at the female and gave her a weak smile as she slowly nodded.</p><p>She soon came to a stop from typing as she stared at Anthony in his eyes. "You're familiar with Betty Tanell yes?"</p><p>He nodded slowly. "Yes, I am" </p><p>"Did anything weird happen? Did she ever act weird or send you something?" she questioned</p><p>He opened his mouth before stopping and started to think a bit before nodding. "Yes, she uh...she sent me a weird text the other day. I don't...I don't exactly know what she meant though" he stared straight into Y/n's e/c eyes as she nodded.</p><p>"May I take a look" she offered. He only nodded and took out his phone before unlocking it and going to his messages and gave his phone to her.</p><p>She looked at his phone only to read the text as the men behind her took a look at it as well.</p><p>
  <em>Till death do us part</em>
</p><p>That was what the text said as she handed him back his phone. "What was your relationship with Betty?" she questioned, staring back at the man.</p><p>She noticed as he started to become wary after hearing her question but answered nonetheless. "We were friends. Since high school I believe" he responded.</p><p>She nodded. "Did she have any enemies?" she asked</p><p>He only shook his head. "No, not that I know of though. But Betty was usually a very kind woman. Even if someone were to get on her nerves she would bite her tongue. But why do you ask? Did something happen to her?" worry shined in the man's eyes as Y/n stared straight into them before closing her eyes and sighing.</p><p>"Two days ago Betty was murdered. That text that you got was sent by the killer not your friend. I apologize for your loss, but we need you to cooperate with us" she stated.</p><p>Silence filled the air as Y/n opened her eyes again as a pained expression was on Anthony's face. He soon let out a shaky sigh and stood up and almost stumbled a bit before gaining his balance again. "Do you..Do you think I can have some time by myself? You're free to stay here as long as you like, I just...I just need some time alone" he stated.</p><p>"Of course. Take all the time you need" Y/n nodded as he soon excused himself and left the three by themselves as they watched him leave, stumbling on his own feet before leaning against the wall for support.</p><p>"Would you like some help?" Connor questioned.</p><p>"No..no...I'm...I'm fine" Anthony waved him off a bit and soon disappeared into a room.</p><p>"What now then?" Connor questioned, sighing a bit.</p><p>"We'll stay here for a while until Francine gets here, but right now we'll stay here so nothing happens to him. So be cautious if you see or hear anything suspicious" she noted as the two nodded.</p><p>The three stayed in the living room in silence, Connor and Hank looking around every now and then. There was nothing but the sound of rain yet again and the pressing of the keys on Y/n's laptop. But it wasn't long until there was a loud thud from inside the house that caught all three of their attentions. Y/n quickly got up and went over to the hallway, with the two men following behind her as they stopped in front of the bedroom door. As she was about to knock on the door she was stopped by Connor making her look at him as he shook his head making her nod in response and step back.</p><p>Connor stepped up and knocked on the door. "Anthony? Are you alright?" he questioned. His hand made it's way to the holster on his side where his gun was before carefully pulling it out. "We're coming in Anthony" Connor warned and opened the door, anticipating on what was happening on the other side.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>